


Second Thoughts

by laurastewart



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurastewart/pseuds/laurastewart
Summary: It's the day of Elly & Mark's wedding Mark is waiting at the altar but after weeks of jealousy  seeing Chloe with her ex is Elly having second thoughts??





	Second Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I've never writen any Neighbours fic before but Elly & Chloe have stolen my heart and I just had to do something
> 
> This is just a quick fic don't be expecting too much it's probably a mess but oh well here it is

* * *

"We kissed" Elly says to a confused Bea

"You kissed who?" Bea asks

"Well technically she kissed me b-" Elly is cut off by Bea who is shocked more than anything

"Wait she? Elly what is happening? Mark is stood out there waiting for you?" Bea explains

Elly feeling conflicted throws her head back and let's out a sigh "I can't marry him Bea" Elly confesses

"How can I marry him when I kissed Chloe" Elly continues

Bea is taken back by the revelation stood their shocked she can't find the words to say

"Mark asked me to come find you" a voice from behind Elly breaks the silence

Elly looks around to see Chloe standing there looking less than joyful

"I'll stall them for now but you too need to talk" Bea announces to both Chloe and Elly before walking past Chloe and out the door closing it behind her

"What was all that about, you're supposed to be getting married" Chloe says

"I can't do it" Elly tries to keep herself together

Chloe walks over to where Elly is standing next to the window

"Have you been crying?" Chloe asks concerned

"No" Elly says turning away from Chloe

"You don't have to do that with me" Chloe puts her hand on Elly's shoulder

"Do what?" Elly says as she wipes her eyes

"Be brave" Chloe turns Elly around before pulling her close for a hug

"How can I marry Mark when I love you" Elly's confession makes Chloe pull out of the hug quickly

She must have heard her wrong she didn't know how to react what to say she'd been waiting for this, for Elly to say those words for months she then suddenly felt a rush of guilt come over her

"You can't just leave Mark out there looking stupid, everyone is out there Mark can give you everything Elly that I can't" Chloe says to Elly

Even though Chloe hated saying every word of that to Elly she was doing what was best for Elly, best for Mark, best for everyone she would love nothing more than Elly to stop the wedding and them run into the sunset together but the reality is life isn't that simple

"Yeah sure with Mark it's safe, but I want you Chloe and yes it's taken me months to realise it, actually it took you're ex coming back for me to realise it **_*they both laugh*_** but it's you I want to be with"

"But I don't have a future, I don't have forever" Chloe says to Elly

"I don't care about forever I care about you and however long you have it doesn't matter to me that isn't going to make me not be in love with you" Elly says

"What about Mark?" Chloe says

"Whatever happens with Mark we will deal with it together"

Chloe pulls Elly closer closing the gap between them before Elly kisses Chloe softly, Elly pulls away and takes Chloe's hand

"Let's do this" Elly takes Chloe's hand before they both take deep breaths and start walking out towards the altar where Mark and everyone is waiting

"Are you sure about this" Chloe asks Elly one last time

"Yes" Elly says to Chloe as they both smile getting ever so closer to Mark and the wedding guests waiting not having a clue what's about to unfold


End file.
